


Best Intentions

by Dreamformetoo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz studies a lot, Boyfriends in love, M/M, Post-Canon, Simon is very distracting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamformetoo/pseuds/Dreamformetoo
Summary: Baz is a serious student but Simon can be very distracting. A short story of domestic boyfriends who can’t not bother each other.





	Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I’d blame the Wayward Son announcement for this one but really I just love these boys. And they love each other, so this was easy. Enjoy!
> 
> -These characters do not belong to me! And good thing too.-

Baz is studying. 

He’s sitting on our bed, wearing the flannel pajamas that used to be mine but now are only worn by him. He’s got his hair up in a bun with strands of dark hair falling loose around his face. He’s got a pen tucked behind his ear and his tongue is poking at his fangs, which he does when he’s thinking hard or reading anything he’s interested in. 

Basically, he’s being devastatingly attractive and also completely off limits. 

When Baz studies, he doesn’t like me around. I mean, not always. Just for big things, like an exam or a really big project that he can’t mess up. 

He says I’m a liability, “practically designed to destroy his productivity” or something. Honestly, he’s right. It hasn’t always been this intense though.

A couple of months ago, he’d had a big exam on a Wednesday afternoon. He dedicated the whole morning to studying, pouring over his textbooks and notes, scattering paper and post-its all over the coffee table. I’d had that day off from class. 

“Tea?” I asked, poking my head into the living room to see him cross-legged on the couch, book open in his lap.

“Please,” he replied without looking up.

I took two mugs down from the cupboard and poured the hot water, humming to myself. I hadn’t had a full day off in ages and it felt so nice to have nothing much to do for once. I took the mugs out into the living room, nudging one of Baz’s notebooks out of the way to put his cup down on the coffee table. That was mistake number one.

I looked over at Baz as I lifted my mug up to my mouth, steam warming my face. He was staring at me, and not in a good way. 

“Snow, did you ask to move my things?”

I blinked at him. 

“What?”

“My papers,” he said, waving his hand at where I had pushed some aside for his tea. “You moved them.”

“Um...yeah, right. I did.”

He sighed and closed his eyes, like looking at me any longer would suck too much energy out of him. 

“Did it maybe escape your notice that I have everything organized? Books separated by topic, supplies easily accessible, notes on the table, in chronological order.”

I looked back down at the notebooks and stacks of paper on the coffee table. 

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

Baz reached over and put his notes back in order, moving his cup of tea to the ground. This didn’t seem practical, but I let it go. A stressed Baz was a Baz on the edge of snapping and I’d had enough experience with that at Watford to know not to test his boundaries. At least, not on purpose. Much.

Tea cup moved and notes rearranged, Baz settled back on the couch and returned back to his book. I leaned against the arm of the couch with my knees up, tea cradled close to my face as I took a sip. My toes curled up against Baz’s thigh. Mistake number two.

At first it was nothing, Baz sat reading his book and I sat watching him. This wasn’t unusual, we were always watching each other and had been for literal years. My toes wiggled against his leg as I shifted around to put my cup on the ground next to his. His jaw clenched but his eyes didn’t stray from his page. 

I leaned my head against the back of the couch and yawned, stretching a bit as I did. I wasn’t particularly tired, but sitting in a quiet, cold room was making me think that a nap didn’t sound too bad. My stretching seemed to upset Baz. Or really, my toes digging into his thigh seemed to. 

He sighed and sat up before moving further down the couch, far enough to send the message. No touching. Got it. 

A bit annoyed, but still in a good mood, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and set out on resuming the Words With Friends game I’d been playing against Penny. It wasn’t really a fair game, I mean it was Penny, but it was fun. Mostly.

“Hey, Baz,” I whispered, not wanting to be too loud when he was studying. “What’s a three letter word that starts with H? Oh wait, ham! Duh.”

And...mistake number three. Honestly, thinking back on it, I don’t know what the fuck I was doing. I knew he didn’t want to be bothered and yet I just...kept doing it. Pretty typical, honestly. But at least this time I didn’t mean to. 

“For fuck’s sake, Snow. I’ve got an exam in two hours, do you have to be the most distracting person on earth?”

Baz was glaring at me then. It was somewhere between “Get out of my face” and “You’re the number one nuisance in my life.” So, not the worst he’d ever looked at me.

“Look,” I said. “I’m just acting normal, it’s not my fault you’ve got to be in some fucking cone of silence or something when you study. We haven’t seen each other all week because of finals, can you blame me for wanting to spend time with you? Fuck it, I’ll leave if you don’t want me around, okay?”

I went to stand but he grabbed my wrist and sighed.

“Crowley, Snow. I always want you around. I think I’ve made that fact pretty clear. I’m just trying to focus, alright?” He dragged a hand through his hair. “I’m stressed out about this exam and you’re very...distracting. You make it hard to concentrate.”

I smiled. I couldn’t help it. He’d been getting good at opening up more around me, but he still rarely admitted when I got to him. I didn’t want to goad him on but, well. I actually really did.

“Oh yeah? What about me is so distracting, huh? Is it how the sleeves on my sweater are chewed on? How about the scabs on my knuckles from punching that wall last week?” I waggle my eyebrows at him. “Maybe it’s the bruise on my ankle from walking into our bed last night, that’s probably very distracting, huh?”

Evidently, it was. He’d fucking pounced at me, smashing his mouth into mine and grabbing my waist to pull me closer to him. Needless to say, he didn’t get much studying done after that. And when he didn’t get the top score in the class, he whinged at me about it for days. Literal fucking days. 

So now, even though I’m itching to climb into bed next to him, I know I shouldn’t. Really. 

He sees me standing in the doorway and his eyes narrow. 

“Stop right there, Snow. This bed is mine for the next hour, I’ve got a presentation in two days and you are not allowed near me. So go, leave me be.” 

I roll my eyes. I know for a fact that he’s got his presentation outlined and scripted, he’d read it to Penny just an hour ago. As much as I want to respect his study boundaries, I also want to push his laptop away and climb into his lap. And aside from that, it’s getting late and I’m getting tired. And I am not going to sleep on the couch just because he’s a stubborn git.

He’s probably just editing his presentation again, so really it’s not a big deal. I take two steps into the room, eyes on his the whole time. Testing the waters.

“Oh for Crowley’s sake, what are you doing?” he asks, glaring. 

I shrug. “You didn’t say I couldn’t be in the room.”

Baz groans and I take two more steps forward. I’m just a step away from the bed now. 

“I knew you were thick, Snow, but this is incredible. I’m working, fuck off.” 

“No, you’re not. I know you finished your project already, you and Penny talked about it all through dinner.” 

They really did, too. I could probably give the presentation myself, if I wanted to. 

Baz drops his face into his hands and I take that as my cue to climb onto the bed. I don’t sit next to him, not yet. I sit on my knees at the foot of the bed, just out of reach of his legs. He’s not above kicking me off. 

“I fucking hate you,” he groans, face still in his hands. “I want to fucking throw you out the window and stab my pen in your eye.”

“No you don’t. You think I’m handsome and secretly want me to distract you from your revision so you can relax.” 

He looks up at me with a murderous look on his face and I know I’ve got him. I smile and crawl forward, pushing his laptop to the side just like I wanted. I climb onto his lap and pull the pen from behind his ear. I tap it lightly against his outrageously sharp cheekbone. It’s a pen that looks like it cost more than it should have and I scoff. Fucking posh prick. 

Baz pulls the pen from my fingers and tosses it to the side. I hear it chatter against his laptop but I don’t turn to look because he’s finally got his eyes on mine. I feel like I’m on fire. 

I slide my hand to the back of his neck, where he’s always strangely cool. His fingers brush over the hem of my shirt and I’m lost. 

I pull his face towards mine and grin when he meets me halfway. It’s slow and soft, something we are not, but something I think we’re adapting to. His cold hands slide under my shirt and across my back, pulling me closer. I groan and bite at his bottom lip. 

Before I know it I’m on my back with Baz hovering over me. He licks my chin and I smile again. Fuck, I love him. 

Baz tucks his face into my shoulder and sighs. 

“Simon, I need to work.” 

“Okay,” I say. “Can I stay with you? Please?” 

He pulls back and I blink up at him with what I hope is an innocent smile. 

“Ugh, stop that you moron.” He puts a hand on my cheek. “Fine. But you have to promise not to distract me.” 

“I promise,” I grin. 

He rolls his eyes and sits up, pulling his laptop back towards him. I turn onto my side so I can watch him. 

In the end, Baz reads me his presentation and it’s so fucking boring that I fall asleep. Figures.

When I wake up to my alarm the next morning, Baz is still asleep. Most of his hair has fallen out of his bun and I reach out to brush it back from his face. 

“Baz,” I whisper. “We’ve got to wake up for class.”

“Mmm,” he groans. He pulls me closer so he can curl himself further into my side. “Five more minutes, Snow. Class can wait.” 

I snooze my alarm with one hand, the other lacing his long fingers through mine. I close my eyes. Class can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at dreamformetoo on Tumblr!


End file.
